Ryoma Oneesan!
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Ryoma Echizen terkaget-kaget.., siapa orang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai Echizen number 2 itu? kenapa dia muncul tiba-tiba dan menyelamatkan Ryoma? Lalu kenapa dia mau menolong handphone Momo-Senpai! RnR please! baru kali ini saya bikin ffn Prince Of Tennis! yoroshiku! chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Panas terik sang mentari menyinari tempat itu. Semua orang ternganga melihat kejadian menakjubkan tadi. Seorang bocah lelaki berjalan dengan angkuh ke dekat net. Ia menenteng racketnya dan berjalan dengan angkuh tak lupa dengan wajah sombongnya. Ia pindahkan racket itu dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya. Teman-teman satu timnya hanya dapat menghela pasrah dengan tingkah laku bocah itu. Bocah lelaki itu menaikkan topi yang menutupi wajahnya itu dengan racket. Lawannya yang sedang tertduduk kelelahan didepan net menatap bocah itu. Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum bangga dan mengucapkan kalimat khasnya.

"Mada mada da ne,"

.

.

"CHIBI! Kau ini., sombong tak kira-kira!" keluh salah satu dari golden pair.

"Maafkan aku Kikumaru Senpai," ucap si Bocah lelaki itu.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Ryoma Echizen? Adik Ryoga Echizen dan anak dari Nanjirou Echizen pemain tennis ala Samurai. Ryoma Echizen bocah sombong yang mengalahkan ketua-ketua dari tiap ekskul tennis semua sekolah. Namanya sudah terkenal baik di dalam negri maupun diluar negri. Belajar ke America dan memenangkan 4 kali perlombaan tennis junior Amerika. Namanya cukup dikenal para petennis. Sangat disayangkan tubuh PENDEKnya membuat banyak orang ragu. Menciptakan keajaiban terus menerus. Mengusai teknik teknik hebat. Prestasi cermelang, bahasa inggris pasif, berwajah tampan, berkarakter cool dan yang terpenting ciri khasnya yaitu topi putih dengan huruf R dan juga kata "Mada mada da ne,".

Bicara soal Ryoma Echizen sekarang pasti nama itu akan dikait-kaitkan dengan Seigaku Tennis Club yang sedang dalam masa kejayaan. Berhasil memenangkan kejuaran Kantou berkat bimbingan dari penasehat klub Sumire Ryuzaki. Diketuai oleh Kunimitsu Tezuka yang memiliki teknik Tezuka Zone. Beranggotakan 8 orang tim inti namun dengan masuknya Ryoma membuat sedikit bingung sehingga kita sebut saja 9 orang tim inti. Tentu saja didalam tim inti itu ada Ryoma dan Tezuka. Lalu ada pula wakil kapten Shuichiro Ooishi, yang melakukan permainan ganda bersama Eiji Kikumaru. Mereka berdua disebut sebagai golden pair. Lalu ada Takashi Kawamura yang berubah kepribadian jika menyentuh racket serta ada pula si Jenius Shusuke Fuji yang jarang sekali bermain serius. Dan si pemegang tennis data siapa lagi kalau bukan Sadaharu Inui yang ditakuti semua orang karena minuman yang ia buat. Lalu murid kelas dua yaitu Kaoru Kaido si Snake dan juga Takeshi Momoshiro si pengguna Dunk Smash. Dan bocah kelas satu yang sombong Ryoma Echizen.

Seigaku juga terkenal karena berhasil mengalahkan SMP Higa. Tapi nama mereka makin terkenal setelah mengalahkan Hyoutei. Dengan pertandingan sengit antara Ryoma dan sang ketua Hyoutei yaitu Kaeigo Atobe. Dan karena Ryoma yang menang Atobe memegang janjinya yaitu mengijinkan Ryoma mencukur rambutnya walau akhirnya Atobe mencukur sendiri. Seigaku juga berhasil mengalahkan Rikkai Daifuzoku dan menggantikan posisi nomer 1 di Jepang.

.

"Fuah! Panas!" ucap Momoshiro mengeluh kepanasan.

Yah memang sekarang ini suhunya hampir 40 derajat mungkin? Ah tidak ini masih 36-38 derajat. Tapi bagi mereka yang berlatih tennis dibawah terik matahari ini tentu sangat panas. Momoshiro pun merebahkan dirinya dilapangan. Ia baru saja selesai latihan dengan melawan Senpainya yaitu Takashi Kawamura. Sudah pasti tenaganya terkuras habis-habisan.

"Minum dulu Momo," ucap Inui sambil menyodorkan botol minumannya.

"Eh?! Err—lebih baik tidak usah Inui-Senpai," ucap Momoshiro menolak minuman itu.

Nampaknya Momoshiro masih sayang pada nyawanya. Tiba-tiba sang mentari tertutup awan menimbulkan hawa yang cukup sejuk. Momo bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat kelangit. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oi Echizen! Ambilkan handphoneku dong! Tolong!" teriak Momoshiro.

"Panas," ucap Ryoma.

"Kau ini., hah baik lah," ucap Momoshiro berusaha berdiri.

"Aku lempar ya.. satu.."

"Hah?! Kau mau lempar Handphoneku pake racket?!" teriak Momoshiro.

"Dua,"

"Oi ECHIZEN! Tu—tunggu du—"

"TIGA!"

Ryoma benar-benar melempar handphone Momoshiro dan memukulnya dengan racket. Momoshiro hanya dapat shock. Ia mengambil racketnya berharap bisa menahan handphonenya dari kehancuran total. Namun sayang racketnya tak sampai.

"AHH!" teriak Momoshiro.

1 menitu.. 2 menit.. 3 menit.. tidak ada suara benda rusak atau jatuh. Semua anggota Seigaku melirik kearah Momoshiro. Momoshiro melirik ke belakangnya dan…

"Mada mada da ne,"

Semua orang terdiam slogan itu.., hanya bisa keluar dari mulut Ryoma Echizen. Semua menatap kearah Ryoma mungkinkah Ryoma berlari menuju belakang Momoshiro untuk menangkap handphone Momoshiro yang tadi ia lempar?. Namun dugaan itu salah Ryoma masih berdiri tegak disamping para Senpainya ditempat istirahat. Semua menatap orang yang berhasil menangkap handphone Momoshiro itu dengan tatapan bingung. Orang yang memakai jaket tanpa lengan dan kaos tanpa lengan. Dengan celana panjang dan sepatu nike. Tak lupa topi dan tudung jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Racket yang berwarna abu-abu dengan ornament yang sedikit aneh. Semua menatap orang yang mungkin CUKUP hebat itu.

"ECHIZEN TINGGI!" teriak Momoshiro polos yang sukses mendapat pukulan dari Kaido.

"It's your phone?" ucap orang yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu.

"EH? Dia nyeloteh apa?" tanya Momoshiro kepada Kaido.

"Yes it's my Senpai phone," ucap Ryoma mendekati orang itu.

Orang itu menyerahkan handphone Momoshiro ke tangan Ryoma lalu berbali badan dan berjalan pergi.

"THANK YOU!" teriak Momoshiro.

"Your welcome," ucap orang itu keluar dari lapangan tennis.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang tadi ya?" tanya Kikumaru sambil merengut-rengut.

"Entahlah tapi caranya menangkap hp Momo supaya tidak rusak itu.. sungguh hebat," ucap Ooishi.

"Echizen! Sekali lagi kau begitu awas saja kau!" geram Momoshiro.

"Ha'I ha'i.." ucap Ryoma acuh tak acuh.

Ryoma berjalan dengan pelan-pelan. Ia juga sedikit memikirkan orang tadi. Sampai-sampai ia tertinggal di belakang dari rombongan Senpai-senpainya itu yang akan ke mini market. Ryoma menatap langit sore itu. langit berwarna oranye yang indah.. dan.

"CHIBI AWAS!" teriak Kikumaru yang berada didepan Ryoma walau cukup jauh.

Ryoma menatap kesampingnya dan.. benar saja sebuah truk barang sedang melaju cukup cepat. Ryoma yang sedang menyeberangi jalan tak bisa bergerak. Mungkin itu efek rasa takut. Ryoma mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berjalan sambil menatap langit bukannya melihat jalan.

"ECHIZEN!" teriak seluruh tim Seigaku.

"Baka CHIBI!~"

Pemandangan tak terduga. seseorang berlari dengan cepat lalu menarik tubuh Ryoma atau lebih tepatnya menggendong tubuh Ryoma dan melompat menghindari truk. Orang itu menggendong Ryoma ala bridal style lalu mendarat sempurna dihapan tim inti Seigaku. Yang membuat semua kaget.. itu orang yang tadi menyelamatkan handphone Momoshiro!.

"Nah., sekarang sudah aman," ucap orang itu.

"BAHASA JEPANG!" ucap Momoshiro kaget.

"Eh?" ucap orang itu.

"Bye-bye," ucap orang itu sambil berjalan pergi seperti pahlawan-pahlawan di film-film.

Semua orang dibuat tercengang dengan hal tadi.

"Kau tak papa Echizen?" tanya Fuji.

"Aku tak papa Fuji-Senpai," ucap Ryoma sambil membentulkan bajunya.

"Orang tadi.. sungguh keren.. seperti pahlawan-pahlawan ditelevisi! Seperti superman! Ya—hooo!" ucap Kikumaru kegirangan.

"Umurmu ini berapa sih?" ucap Ooishi.

"Tapi.., kenapa orang tadi bisa berada disini? Berarti ia memang mengikuti kita atau.. kebetulan?" tanya Inui.

"Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan yang ada hanyalah takdir! Itulah kata-kata dari komik yang kubaca!" ucap Kikumaru.

"Bersyukur saja Echizen selamat," ucap Kawamura.

"Terimakasih Kawamura-Senpai," ucap Ryoma.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju minimarket. Hal yang membuat Ryoma aneh adalah sebutan 'baka chibi'. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar panggilan itu tapi entah dimana. Setelah berbelanja minuman di minimarket mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

Keesokkan harinya semua berlatih seperti biasa. Bedanya kini ia berlatih tanding denga Hyotei. Seperti biasa ada 1 yang tidak ikut main dari tim Seigaku. Dan nampaknya seorang Ryoma Echizen yang tak dapat ikut main. Pertandingan berjalan sengit. Ada Kikumaru dan Ooishi yang melawan Mukahi dan Hiyoshi. Lalu ada juga yaitu Kawamura yang melawan Kabaji. Lalu Atobe melawan Tezuka tentunya. Serta Momoshiro dan Inui yang melawan Ryo Shishido dan Jiro Akutagawa. Ada pula si jenius Fuji melawan Oshitari. Dan tak ketinggal Chotaro Otori melawan Kaido.

"Game set! Won by Shusuke Fuji! 7-5!" ucap Inui yang sedang menunggu giliran main dan menjadi wasit antara Fuji dan Oshitari.

Sementara itu..

"Game set! Won by Kabaji! 6-4!" ucap Shishido.

Setelah semua pertandingan selesai.. yang tersisa hanyalah berpamitan pulang namun mereka tentu istirahat terlebih dahulu. Seigaku memang berlatih tanding di sekolah Hyotei. Saat sedang berberes-beres Ryoma memainkan racketnya karena bosan. Momoshiro yang melihat hal itu jadi inget menggoda Ryoma.

"Hoi Echizen! Jangan sedih! Nanti kau juga akan main! Perlu ku belikan permen?" ejek Momoshiro yang mengundang tawa Kikumaru dan Fuji.

"Oh tidak perlu SENPAI!" ucap Ryoma kesal.

"Hahahahaha," tawa Momoshiro yang melihat wajah kesal Ryoma.

"DUK DUK" suara bola tennis dipantulkan. Semua melihat kearah lapang namun tak ada siapapun juga. Nampaknya bukan hanya tim Seigaku yang mendengar suara itu tapi tim Hyotei juga. Atobe sampai berdiri mencari sumber suara. Dan.., di lapangan B tepat disamping lapangan A (Ada tiga lapangan ceritanya A , B , C namun karena keadaan sudah sore dan hampir malam jadi penglihatan sedikit samar-samar. Lalu karena lapangan luas dan mereka semua beristirahat dibangku penonton paling atas jadi tak begitu terlihat).

"Duk Duk," suara bola tennis itu lagi. Ryoma tersenyum menuruni tangga di bangku penonton. Ia mengambil bola tennis dan melemparnya lalu.. memukulnya kearah suara tadi. BINGO! Bola yang dilempar Ryoma kembali lagi ke Ryoma namun.. bola itu terlihat seperti seperti air banjir bandang yang datang tiba-tiba. Tak dapat dikembalikan lagi.

"ECHIZEN! " teriak semua anggota Seigaku.

"Kau yang melempar bola padaku? Membuatku kaget saja!" ucap seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Handphone Momoshiro dan menyelamatkan Ryoma!. Orang yang yang membuat semua tim Seigaku penasaran setengah mati.

"Hem., Mau bermain denganku?" tantang Ryoma.

"Sure," ucap orang itu.

.

Kini Ryoma dan 'orang misterius' itu sudah berada dilapangan. Yang menjadi wasit adalah Inui. Ryoma memukul pertama. Namun dapat dikembalikan dengan mudah oleh orang itu. Ryoma mengeluarkan Drive A, Drive B, Cool Drive, Twist serve, dan teknik-teknik lainnya namun tak berbuah manis karena semua serangan yang ia lakukan percuma. Kini keringat Ryoma sudah mengucur deras. Bahkan topinya itu sudah terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Game.. err—4-0," ucap Inui yang sedikit bingung menyebut orang itu siapa karena orang itu belum menyebutkan namanya.

"Jadi cuma segini saja?" ucap orang itu.

"Gaya mu bermain mirip dengan Ayah dan Ryoga., namun ada yang membedakan gayamu dengan gaya mereka.. hah… hah.." ucap Ryoma.

"Waw! Good job boy! Kau bisa menganalisis! So cool!" ucap orang itu lagi.

Ryoma bangkit kembali dan mengerahkan kemampuannya. Ia menggunakan teknik Tezuka Zone. Orang itu sedikit kaget namun bisa terlihat walau samar-samar orang itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Orang itu memulai dengan memukul bola tennis itu.

"Water Dragon!" ucap orang itu.

Dan kini terlihat sebuah naga seperti ombak tsunami datang kearah Ryoma. Ryoma menutup matanya mengandalkan indra-indranya. Dan dengan sukses Ryoma mengembalikan bola tersebut. Orang itu kaget sehingga konsentrasinya sedikit buyar. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Ryoma. Ryoma langsung mengeluarkan twist serve dan..

"Pluk,"

Bola tennis itu membuka tudung serta menjatuhkan topi orang itu. Wajah orang itu terlihat jelas. Semua kaget tak kepalang begitu pula Ryoma. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah mulus, mata bulat, hidung mancung, rambut sebahu, bulu mata lentik, dan bibir merah itu.. orang yang begitu hebat, lincah, cerdik, dan mampu membuat Ryoma Echizen tersudut adalah.. seorang GADIS?!

"Ukh.," ucap gadis itu.

"Ka—kau.."

"Kau kenal dia Echizen?!" tanya Kikumaru dan Momoshiro.

"Kau kan., Onee-san?"

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**MARI DIBACA~! yang pasti Prince of tennis bukan punya saya! lalu., lalu.. udahlah mari dibaca!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chap 2  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bola tennis itu membuka tudung serta menjatuhkan topi orang itu. Wajah orang itu terlihat jelas. Semua kaget tak kepalang begitu pula Ryoma. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah mulus, mata bulat, hidung mancung, rambut sebahu, bulu mata lentik, dan bibir merah itu.. orang yang begitu hebat, lincah, cerdik, dan mampu membuat Ryoma Echizen tersudut adalah.. seorang GADIS?!

"Ukh.," ucap gadis itu.

"Ka—kau.."

"Kau kenal dia Echizen?!" tanya Kikumaru dan Momoshiro.

"Kau kan., Onee-san?"

.

.

.

"APA?! ONEE-SAN?! DIA KAKAKMU ECHIZEN?!" teriak semua orang yang ada disitu.

Gadis itu terdiam. Ryoma mendekat kearah gadis itu. Ryoma menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Romantis? Engga salah. Ryoma mencubit-cubit pipi gadis itu hingga pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Ugyaaa aaahitttt (udah sakit!)!" ucap gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar nee-san?" ucap Ryoma.

"Iya., bawel ah!" ucap gadis itu.

Ryoma memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Seakan-akan Ryoma tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryoma.

"Sudah sudah., paman Nanjirou menyuruhku pulang.. jadi aku pulang," ucap gadis itu.

"Ayah? Laki-laki tua itu toh.." cibir Ryoma melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ano.. Echizen nampaknya kau harus memperkenalkan dia.." ucap Ooishi.

"Oh dia kakakku Rei Setsu, dia baru kembali dari Inggris," ucap Ryoma.

"Namaku Rei Setsu., aku baru kembali dari Inggris.. sebenarnya aku baru saja dari Amerika sih. Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri dari awal. Habis lebih seru kalau mengerjai si Baka Chibi ini.. hahahaha sampai mau tertabrak truk!" ucap Rei tertawa riang.

"Ck!" decih Ryoma.

"Ano., terimakasih atas bantuannya," ucap Momoshiro.

"Sama-sama! tak begitu merepotkan kok," ucap Rei.

"Setsu? Kalau kau kakaknya Ryoma harusnya marga kalian kan sama?" ucap Kikumaru yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Ooishi dan juga Tezuka.

"Oh itu., aku ini tetangga Ryoma~! Tapi karena rumahku terbakar aku mengungsi ke rumah Ryoma kebetulan aku ini sahabat dari ibunya Ryoma waktu itu., dan aku juga teman mainnya Ryoga., karena dari kecil Ryoma sudah sering melihatku dirumahnya dan bermain bersamaku jadi dia menganggapku kakaknya," ucap Rei.

"Ka—kalian tidak ada hubungan darah?" tanya Kawamura.

"Iya," ucap Rei.

"Senang bertemu anda Setsu-San," ucap Fuji.

"Paggil saja Rei.. kakakmu kenal denganku kok Shusuke," ucap Rei.

"Ah? Baiklah," ucap Fuji.

"Jadi Baka Chibi.. ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Rei sambil mengambil topinya.

Topi berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi sebagian rambut Rei yang berwarna hitam. Begitu pula Ryoma yang memakai kembali topinya. Siapakah yang akan menang? Siapa? Siapa?

"Game set! Won by Rei Setsu 6-2!" ucap Inui.

"Haah… hah…" ucap Ryoma terengah-engah.

Hanya dengan waktu 15 menit Ryoma kalah mengenaskan. Semua ternganga. Atobe tertawa tersenyum puas. Tezuka hanya diam berdiri. Ryoma merebahkan dirinya dilapangan. Kesal kalah? Siapa yang tak kesal jika kalah?. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah handuk jatuh tepat dimuka. Ryoma menyingkirkan handuk itu dan tepat dihadapannya ada Rei.

"Kau makin hebat saja!" ucap Rei.

"Kau yang makin hebat," ucap Ryoma.

"Echizen! Oi! Kau tak papa?" tanya Ooishi.

"Chibi! Kau keren sekali menghadapi neechanmu itu!" puji Kikumaru.

"Kau sudah berjuang Echizen," ucap Tezuka.

"Wah tumben ketua bilang seperti itu," goda Fuji.

"Hahahahaha jarang sekali," ucap Momoshiro.

"Kau makin berkembang Echizen., dataku harus kuperbarui lagi," ucap Inui.

"Cepat berdiri atau kau lebih suka tiduran disitu?" ucap Kaido sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Pertandingan yang sangat menarik! Ryoma Echizen! Tapi tetap Hyotei yang nomor 1!" ucap Atobe.

"Ryoma., jadi.. ini yang membuatmu kuat ya? Hahahahaha," tawa Rei sehingga membuat semua orang terdiam tak mengerti.

"Teman, Saingan, Keluarga, orang tercinta.. rekan seperjuangan.. tanpa disadari muncul rasa ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Untuk mengalahkan musuh yang dibenci, untuk melindungi orang tercinta, untuk membuat keluarga bangga, untuk membuat teman-temanmu senang atau bahkan iri, untuk membantu rekan seperjuanganmu, atau untuk hal lainnya. Tanpa terasa kau Ryoma., bahkan kalian semua berkembang. Menjadi lebih kuat.. lebih lebih kuat.. bahkan menjadi sangat kuat. Ikata batin kalian semua sudah terhubung.. karena.. tennis bukan?" ucap Rei dengan senyumannya.

"Kami semua terhubung karena tennis?" ucap Kikumaru.

"Pengalaman yang tiada henti mengacu rasa ingin menjadi kuat.. pengalaman.. kalah, menang, senang, sedih, suka, duka, putus asa, kecewa, sakit, bahkan kehilangan membuat kalian terikat makin dalam dan menjadi semakin kuat. Rasa ingin saling tolong menolong, bantu membantu, membuat kalian bisa melampaui batas.." ucap Rei lagi.

"Kami bisa melampaui batas?" ucap Kaido dan Inui.

"Tentu saja kalian bisa," ucap Rei.

"Asal ingin berusaha dan bekerja keras kau bahkan kalian semua pasti bisa," ucap Rei.

Ryoma memeluk Rei dari belakang.

"Waw Echizen., kita lagi dikasih nasehat! Jangan malah manja-man—" ucapan Momoshiro terhenti karena Rei memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

"Satu… satu… satu…. Bola berjatuhan… dua.. dua… dua… semua bersorak… kau tahu? Kau tahu? Dirimu dan dirinya adalah satu.. bersama.. bersama.. menghadapi mereka berdua.." nyanyian Rei begitu merdu walau tak ada yang tahu lagu apa itu.

"Ryoma Echizen.. namamu itu akan terkenang sepanjang masa," ucap Rei mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

"Chibi? Chibi?" panggil Kikumaru.

"Dia tertidur., biar aku bawa dia ke rumah.." ucap Rei.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semua sekian latihan hari ini! terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua dan Htim Hyotei! Sekian dan Bubar!" ucap Tezuka tegas.

.

Rembulan bersinar menyinari gelap malam. Semilir angin sejuk memasuki kamar itu melalu sela-sela jendela. Seorang bocah lelaki asyik membolak-balik komiknya itu. komik bergenre Shounen tentang tennis. Ditemani dengan iringan lagu dari handphonenya yang ia dengarkan melalui earphone. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar bocah lelaki tersebut terbuka.

"Ryoma-kun~ kau sudah tidur?" tanya Rei.

"Belum, memang ada apa?" tanya Ryoma.

"Tidak., ini sudah jam 10 malam apa kau tak ingin tidur?" ucap Rei.

"Tidak., aku tidak ingin. Tadi aku sudah tertidur 3 jam," ucap Ryoma.

"Kau besok tidak bisa latihan pagi loh!" ucap Rei.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur," ucap Ryoma sambil melepas earphone dan menutup komiknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kelu—"

"Kau tidak tidur disini?" ucap Ryoma.

"Hem., aku tidur dirumah ini.. memang kenapa?" tanya Rei..

"Maksudku.. tidurlah disini. Kaukan jarang pulang," ucap Ryoma.

"Oh~ Jadi sekarang Ryoma Echizen menjadi sangat manja, Padahal aku melihatmu di tv sangat angkuh!" ejek Rei.

Rei mulai berbaring disamping Ryoma. Kini mereka berdua dalam posisi tidur berhadap-hadapan. Ryoma memasang senyum 'angkuh'nya yang membuat Rei tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Ryoma memeluk Rei dan membenamkan kepalanya didada Rei. Rei menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryoma pelan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau menontonku dimana? Kenapa tak memberi dukungan? Apakah kau tidak tahu aku berjuang mati-matian?" tanya Ryoma bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tahu kau berjuang, aku juga memberimu dukungan kok!" ucap Rei.

"Dukungan apanya paling kau cuma bilang 'berjuanglah' didepan tvkan?" ucap Ryoma yang sukses mendapat jawaban sebuah cengiran dari Rei.

Ryoma melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat tangan Rei. Tangan yang dulu terasa halus dan mulus sekarang mejadi sedikit kasar. Rei tersenyum dan menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Ryoma. Hasilnya tangan mereka sama besar.

"Lihat., dulu tanganku yang lebih besar darimu sekarang kita sudah sama," ucap Rei.

"Iya., aku tak memerhatikannya," ucap Ryoma.

"Dulu aku sering menggenggam tanganmu karena kau selalu dan selalu saja menyimpan amarah didalam hati. Saat kakakmu yang bodoh itu pergi kau juga begitu. Saat kau kalah dari ayahmu saat bermain tennis kau juga begitu. Karena itu aku sering menggandeng tanganmu dan berkat 'Daijoubu' kau selalu menjawab dengan cengiran,"

"Kupikir kau benar," ucap Ryoma.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah bisa berjalan sendiri ya," ucap Rei.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryoma.

"Ryoma-Kun? Ah.. hahahaha gommenne kau pasti capek," ucap Rei yang melihat Ryoma tertidur pulas.

.

"ECHIZEN~!" ucap Kikumaru sambil memeluk Ryoma dari belakang yang sukses membuat Ryoma kaget.

"Kikumaru-Senpai.. ada apa?" tanya Ryoma.

"Kau dipanggil sama Tezuka tuh," ucap Kikumaru sambil menunjuk kearah Tezuka.

"Baiklah," ucap Ryoma sambil berjalan mendekati Tezuka.

"AH! Neechannya Chibi! Mau bertanding melawanku tidak?" tanya Kikumaru.

"Eh? Aku cuma mau mengantarkan bento milik Ryoma.. aku tak bawa racket," ucap Rei yang baru saja tiba di lapangan tennis Seigaku.

"Aku pinjami deh~! Habis Ooishi dan yang lainnya sibuk melatih anggota yang lain.. aku nganggur deh," ucap Kikumaru dengan nada imutnya.

"Baiklah., aku akan main," ucap Rei sambil menaruh bento Ryoma ditempat duduk.

.

"Ada apa Tezuka-Senpai?" tanya Ryoma.

"Begini., Neesanmu itu kelas berapa? Dia bersekolah dimana?" tanya Tezuka.

"Kau mengincar Neesannya Ryoma, Tezuka?" goda Fuji.

"Bukan begitu., kita besok ada latihan tanding melawan Rikkai Daifuzoku, kita harus memberi yang terbaik," ucap Tezuka.

"Besok? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Neesan?" tanya Ryoma.

"Aku ingin berlatih tanding dengan kakakmu.. tapi sebenarnya aku ingin kakakmu masuk Seigaku," ucap Tezuka.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin., Neesan itu kelas 1 SMA," ucap Ryoma.

Semua kaku. Baik Tezuka maupun Fuji. Bahkan Ooishi dan Inui yang sedang melakukan tes ikut membatu mendengar hal itu. Semua melirik kearah Rei yang sedang bertanding dengan Kikumaru. Wajahnya unyu dan tubuh yang mungkin., tingginya mungkin sekitar Kikumaru. Dengan tinggi segitu wajar kalau dia seorang anak SMA. Namun dengan muka SEIMUT itu ia dapat dibilang seumuran dengan Ryoma.

"Game set! Won by Rei! 6-1!" ucap Momoshiro yang menjadi wasit.

"Terimakasih., Eiji-Kun!" ucap Rei sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Wajah Eiji yang sudah merah karena staminanya habis kini tambah memerah. Ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan tersenyum simpul. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan ditengah tawa riang. Manis. Sungguh manis.

"Yo Neesan, Tezuka-Senpai ingin bertanding melawanmu," ucap Ryoma.

"Aku capek," ucap Rei.

"Hanya melawan Kikumaru-Senpai saja sudah kelelahan?" ejek Ryoma.

"Haah haaah., aku rasa kau salah paham," ucap Rei.

Rei melepaskan gelam hitamnya yang ternyata adalah besi. Lalu ia melepaskan pemberat yang ada dipergelangan kakinya yang berjumlah 4 buah. Ia juga melepas kalung peraknya yang ternyata juga sangat berat. Semua ternganga. Makhluk apa gadis ini.

"Aku capek," ucap Rei.

"Kau melawanku mengenakan semua itu? berarti itu bukan kekuatan 100% mu?" tanya Kikumaru.

"Ah tadi itu sekitar 50% mungkin," ucap Rei.

.

.

"Kakakmu penuh dengan kejutan Echizen," ucap Inui.

Ryoma tersenyum lalu merangkul Neesannya itu yang sedang lemas-lemasnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya begitu pula dengan nenek dan cucu Ryuzaki serta seluruh anggota Seigaku Tennis Club yang melihat hal itu.

"Dia adalah neesanku yang amat kusayangi. Rei Setsu!" ucap Ryoma lantang yang diikuti senyum dari seluruh tim inti Seigaku.

"Mada-mada da ne," ucap Ryoma dengan senyum khasnya diikuti dengan tawa seluruh anggota tim inti yang mulai mendekat Rei dan Ryoma.

"Mada mada da ne!" ucap mereka semua.

.

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
